daffodils & daisies
by dayjuana
Summary: [roxette 100prompts challenge] A smile formed on her lips, and decided that French was indeed, the language of romance.


_daffodils_ & **daisies  
**normal disclaimer applies  
100 prompts challenge for raspberry kiwi  
the lufferly prompts :  
**& **do you love me, or not?**  
& **french homework**  
& **friendship bracelets**  
& **i've never thought of you as my brother… it's… more than that.  
_rox_**ette**  
-x-

She was like daffodils, bright and cheery under the sunlight, blooming in the spring. A pretty yellow flower with a darker yellow trumpet, she could make even the dullest day shine bright.

A white oxeye daisy sat between her fingers, musing over what the French teacher had said today. _"You know the game you kids used to play when you were younger? He loves me, he loves me not, and then you pluck the petals? It comes from a French origin. The full phrase is: __Il/elle m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout__. It translates to: He/she loves me a little, a lot, passionately, madly, not at all." _

The brunette girl sat lay there on the grass, French homework in front of her, eyes glued onto the small, fragile flower she was holding. "He loves me… He loves me not…" Snow white petals started to fall onto the blank pages of her homework.

"He loves me…" Olette said, plucking the last petal from the daisy, still dazed. -_That's it, you're telling him today._- She mentally decided. The brunette's head fell in an angle as she brushed the petals from her notebook, grabbed a pencil, and began writing.

Dangling on her wrist was a row of blue beads, chained together with an elastic piece of thread. It was a bit of a friendship bracelet, between her and Roxas. He wore a black and white piece of ribbon on his wrist, always, while she wore the blue beads.

Why? Olette didn't have the faintest clue. Only that she had started wearing the bracelet ever since the blonde boy had given it to her in the fourth grade. The piece of ribbon, she had fashioned it out of a jacket he owned and he grew out of, because he didn't want to part with it, after all those memories it had held for them.

They worried about her for a while because she had stayed up all night, coming to school with bags under her eyes and yawning. In the end, Olette had brought everyone friendship bracelets she thought would suit their personalities.

Black and white for Roxas, naturally, a brown one for Hayner, to match his attire, and Hayner was rough, like the earth. Red for Pence, because he was the most compassionate person she had ever met.

They were her best friends, almost her brothers… But lately, there are these strange thoughts. _He _was certainly something more than that. There was a small gasp of surprise as a certain blonde boy slumped down next to her.

"Good afternoon, Roxas." There came the good natured smile followed closely by a small wave. "Hey, Olette." Looking down at her, she watched as she did her homework, eyes darting from here and there. To her notes, to the assignment, and then back to the paper she was writing on.

The pencil scribbled away in her small, neat writing, as he breathed on her neck, sending chills down her spine. "I'm bored." He said to her, after what seemed like a whole eternity had pass by. "I'm almost done, hold up." Olette replied to him, shifting a bit and continued to write.

There was a small groan, as the blonde continued to watch his best friend write away in her small, neat writing. "Come on Olette! It's _French _homework, who likes doing French homework?" Roxas said five minutes later, she was still scribbling away. "I'm almost done, really."

In a desperate attempt to get her attention, Roxas put his face up to hers. "What's more interesting, French homework, or me?" –_Oh my god. You of course! Why do you even _**ask **_a question like that, you idiot._- Screamed the back of her head. "Roxas… I really need to finish my homework." Came the reply by the Olette that had more control.

"Aww… But Olette! Can't you just _talk _to me? Watching you do your homework is so boring." He whined, making her laugh in the process. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to you." Her emerald eyes focused back on her homework.

It was quiet for a while, nothing except the birds chirping and the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves of a maple tree. "Do you love me, or not?"

And being a girl, her mind instantly formed an image of what _might have _happened.

_"I…" Her best friend blushed at her. "I love you too!" They both blushed bright crimson as Roxas took her into an tight embrace. "I've waited so long…" He murmured into her hair, and kissed her forehead. _

There was a fleeting smile on her face, as a corner of her mouth jerked upwards slightly. "Of course I love you…" His thoughts raced before he spoke the next line, "You're… Just like a sister to me."

"Roxas…" Serious emerald eyes stared into his sky blue ones. "I've never thought of you just as my brother, or just as a best friend… It's… More than that…"

Staring back down at her assignment, eyelashes casting a faint shadow upon her cheeks, the sound of a pencil scratching onto paper was once again heard amongst the sweet symphony nature had set up for them.

Birds once again twittered, butterflies danced amongst the yellow daffodils blooming on the side, their wings causing rhythmic beats of, '_Thump, thump, thump, thump_.' A hawk screeched in the distance, probably catching some unfortunate prey with its powerful claws, and the orange clad girl continued to write away in her notebook.

Stopping on a word, Olette frowned and started thinking about what it meant.

"Let me see." His trembling voice broke the silence, as the brunette handed her the notebook and a pencil. After some concentrated writing, he closed it and handed it back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Olette." Waved, and was gone.

Opening her notebook once more, she found the following words in his slanted, messy, boyish writing.

_Je t'aime_

A smile formed on her lips, and decided that French was indeed, the language of romance.

memos ; this was, odd. but, yeah, i have no clue why i named this daffodils & daisies. je t'aime means i love you, if you're wondering.  
edit: after some re-reading the rules, i edited this so autumn would be more, there.  
edit edit: i added the hallucination (i don't think it qualifies though) and the word 'crimson'.


End file.
